Gone Away: Unrequited Love
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Naraku died. Kagome went back to her time but both she and Inuyasha realize their big mistake in letting each other go. Too bad… it’s too late. InuKag OneShot


**This is somewhat sad…enjoy guys! Oh and by the way, I'm taking a HUGE chance in posting this on FFN. I DO NOT OWN the SONG… I shall repeat this again… ME NO OWN THE SONG! Please do not do anything stupid and say that I used it without permission or w/e… lots of songfics are out there and I hope that you guys don't report or something. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Enjoy!**

**Title: **Gone Away: Unrequited Love

**Summary:** Naraku died. Kagome went back to her time but both she and Inuyasha realize their big mistake in letting each other go. Too bad… it's too late.

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns IY. Massari is the singer and possibly owner of the song Gone Away.

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Aging: **Kagome 17 – Inuyasha 19

**Gone Away: Unrequited Love**

Inuyasha stared into the sky, watching the clouds moving in Sengoku Jidai. Naraku died, the Shikon no Tama was purified and Kagome…

'She's gone,' he thought as he gripped his tetsusaiga. Kagome was gone, she had left Sengoku Jidai earlier that morning. She left her disc-man and a CD with her in Inuyasha's haori. He had his outer haori for washing and Kagome washed it… she must've slipped it into his haori.

He didn't want her to go, not at all. He wanted her to stay, to stay with him, by his side… he wanted her to be his life. She _is_ his life. He closed his eyes, remembering how he begged, yes he **begged** for the girl to stay, but she only closed her eyes, tears threatening to slip and simply said, "I belong there Inuyasha… and you belong here, with…Kikyo."

Inuyasha scowled as he punched the tree. He loved KAGOME dammit! Not Kikyo, never Kikyo. Kikyo, unknown to the rest of the group, had given herself to hell. Inuyasha only knew and decided to keep it in. To bad it was the wrong thing to do. Inuyasha pulled the disc-man out and stared at it. Kagome once taught him how to use it so he pressed the on button and turned it on. He slipped the head phones one and track one started…

**Its on my mind to sit around and think about it  
You know I like you so I'm gonna sing about it  
I put my loving inside you and dream about it  
And now I need your loving don't wanna be without it  
Day and night sittin' by the damn phone  
Tired like you trying to bring your man home  
And when I hear you crying girl I can't call  
When all you need from me is just to say close **

Inuyasha stared at the disc-man, amazed at how the man that was singing was singing exactly how he felt. He didn't deserve Kagome… and she did deserve better. Maybe it was for the better that Kagome went back to modern day Japan. She had all her friends there, she had a life there…

'She has boys that understand her there,' he thought as he closed his eyes. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were all out grieving because Kagome left, all of them unaware of Inuyasha's feelings. Inuyasha knew the well didn't seal off because if it did, he would have **_felt_** it.

It didn't seal…

He could still reach Kagome…

His Kagome…

**Gone away, I know your gone away  
I know your gone away  
I know your goneeee and I don't wanna live another day  
Gone away I know your gone away  
How could you  
Gone away I know your gone and I don't wanna live another day **

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. How was it that the lyrics of this song reflected his feelings deep inside? He wanted to take off the disc-man and chuck it at the tree. It's stupid! No song should know how he feels…

How his Kagome left…

How she didn't deserve him…

She cried for him…

She was always there for him…

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out, but they kept flooding his head. They were true… and he knew it.

**I tell you just to pray for me and move on  
You tell me what you feel for me is too strong  
And you been cryin' up for me for so long  
And even thou its right I'm feeling so wrong  
And now you got me acting like I didn't know you  
I'm not gonna be around here so I cant control you  
But I can only tell you what I wanna show you  
I'm your love but you can find someone better for you**

Inuyasha turned off the disc-man and jumped off the tree. He threw it into Kaede's hut and ran towards the bone-eaters well. He looked over the lip of the well into the darkness… the darkness that lead to modern day Japan…

Led to his Kagome.

**Missed you waking up in the morning  
If I can see your face I'll apologize  
But no matter how bad I want it  
I know that I'll be with you in another life**

Kagome was washed in tears. She left that morning back and she didn't know if the well sealed off or not. The only reason the well opened was so that the Shikon no Tama history was unravel. But now that she was done with her journey, what was the point?

Massari, his song, Gone Away was playing and Kaogme closed her eyes, listening to it. She left her burned CD and her disc-man back in Feudal Japan in Inuyasha's haori, as a memento, of her time with them.

**Missed you waking up in the morning  
If I can see your face I'll apologize  
But no matter how bad I want it  
I know that ill be with you in another life **

'I love you,' she thought. She needed him to live, she needed him…

She rubbed her tears off and ran towards the well hut. She **_would_** jump back into Sengoku Jidai… just for Inuyasha alone.

Gone away, I know your gone away  
I know your gone away  
I know your goneeee and I don't wanna live another day  
Gone away I know your gone away  
How could you  
Gone away I know your gone and I don't wanna live another day

Inuyasha sat perched on the well lip, waiting…

He was so used to smelling Kagome coming out of the well, yelling at her for coming late, yet happy that she was there either way. He was so used to having her aura, her presence near him. Everything that happened in the past two years became his daily routine and without Kagome there, he felt empty. He felt unloved. He knew that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede loved him, but more of a friend and companion.

He knew Kagome loved him in more than that way, he smelt it in her… he smelt her arousal constantly around him.

I heard your with somebody that treats you better  
And even thou before you stay with me forever  
And now I'm seeing that well never be together  
And I now I seen it coming from the damn matter  
And I'm sitting lonely in this empty house  
And all I got is memories to think about  
And even though I'm broken I'm make it out  
And your loving is something that imma deal without

Kagome swung her legs over the lips of the well and sat down. She stared into the depths of the well. She knew it was still open, she knew she could still travel between the dimenions of time. She had NO idea why she left earlier that morning. She needed Feudal Japan. That was her home, not this era.

These people, these objects, this life wasn't hers. She was so used to fighting demons, trying to keep Inuyasha in check, being a sister to Sango, a mother to Shippo, a friend to Miroku, those were her daily routines, not studying for tests, putting no make-up and trying to avoid Hojo.

'I want my life back,' she thought. She was incredibly stupid for leaving… very stupid. Kagome jumped into the well, ready to go back into Feudal Japan…

It didn't come…

Missed you waking up in the morning  
If I can see your face I'll apologize  
But no matter how bad I want it  
I know that ill be with you in another life

Inuyasha knew it for sure. He wanted Kagome back. He got ready, bent his knees and jumped into the well.

"Kagome," he whispered. He closed his eyes, awaiting the sensation of gravity uplifting, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and looked up above him, to find the sky open. He frowned as he jumped out, his eyes widening in horror. The well had sealed off…

"NO!" He roared as he tried to jump back.

Too late. He felt a tearing inside his body, his connection with Kagome wavered before completely being cut. His eyes widened as he sank to his knees. The rosary moved slightly before bursting off of him, the beads rolling around him…

'No,' he said, his eyes wide, tears building up behind his eyelids.

Missed you waking up in the morning  
If I can see your face I'll apologize  
But no matter how bad I want it  
I know that ill be with you in another life

"NO! YOU DIDN'T SEAL! YOU COULDN'T HAVE!" Kagome shrieked as she tried to get past the well. It didn't work. She felt her connection with Inuyasha break, she couldn't fell him any more. This wasn't like the time Kikyo pushed her into the well back when Menomaru tried to get them… no back then the well was open.

But now, the connection had broke, the well had sealed. The tears spilled out of Kagome's eyes and hid the floor of the well. Inuyasha was gone…

Forever.

Gone away, I know your gone away  
I know your gone away  
I know your goneeee and I don't wanna live another day  
Gone away I know your gone away  
How could you  
Gone away I know your gone and I don't wanna live another day

Inuyasha stared into the well, unashamed of his tears. Two tears dropped and hit the bottom of the well. His Kagome was gone forever…

He looked up into the sky and watched the birds fly by.

'You'll be mine Kagome,' he thought, 'if not this life… then for sure the next.'

He stared back into the well. "I love you Kagome," he murmured. For a split second, he swore he heard Kagome…

"_I love you… My Inuyasha."_

…_**owari…**_


End file.
